Castle in the Snow
by OsakaHugger
Summary: This is the story about Pdep. From a simple delivery boy to a... -- Story continued, Read and Review please! :D
1. Characters and Author's Notes

**Descriptions & Author's notes**

This story is about Pdep.

-Pdep, a normal fellow, honest and open (which gets him in trouble from time to time), he's the one who wants to help when he can.

**Characterizations: **

5'7", black hair, green eyes, nimble but not sporty.

Pdep lives together with Bsan in a house in Southern-Varrock, the suburbs.

He's quite happy there, even without his parents. Living together with Bsan can be a hassle though.

Pdep works in Ravorck's Bakery, delivering things to far-away places. He gets paid by the mile though!

-Bsan is completely the opposite, he's someone who 'drifts' through life, he doesn't care about much.

If he has to fix something and it takes more than a few minutes, he leaves it unfixed. He's always willing to help his brother though.

Characterizations:

5'4", blond hair, blue eyes, sporty and nimble.

He works at the Secret Organisation of Bandits and Thieves, SOBT for short, he is in the Department of Managing in Varrock, normally referred as DMV.

Bsan isn't often in the story, he is more of a … to fall back to- guy, he will show-up from time to time though, so don't worry!

-Leroy, is kinda like Bsan, doesn't care about much save his friends, he got talent for sword-fighting.

Characterizations:

5'4", blond hair, green eyes, lazy but nimble.

Temporarily works in Aubury's Rune Store, he wants to join the White Knights of Falador, for that matter.

-Layla, is a kind and loving person, she's got a thing for Leroy. Helps where she can, when she can.

Characterizations:

5'7.5", blond hair, blue eyes, helpful, sweet, and smelling good.

-Setuka, is rather peculiar, she's pretty much a cat. Pdep's hot for her. She experiences lots of strange things.

Characterizations:

5'1", blue hair, yellow eyes, very agile, can jump almost everywhere, very lively also.

-Ürstian, the weird coordinator, he sends Pdep round the world to figure out things. He's quite something... Often referred to as 'Dr. U'.

Characterizations:

5'6", brown hair, green eyes, does nothing save send Pdep round the world.

-Axenghista, the evil guy, he occupied a large piece of land in the frozen North. Pdep's job to discover why.

Characterizations:

5'9", black shiny hair, red eyes, evil and vindictive.

**Author's Notes:**

This story, being my first actual story (Corruption on a Daily Basis was written a year later than this one, I was re-working this one hence the delay) is quite hard, especially because I'm not English.

I'm hoping this story isn't much of a cliché, because that would be bonkers.

This was once one big story (54K letters) but I've hacked it up and changed it into smaller short stories, I hope it'll be better.

I'd gladly receive some constructive criticism. It'd help this story as well as my other (...like 9) stories improve greatly.

Thank you for your time, Chapter One will be uploaded in about a day... or so.


	2. Intro I

**Chapter 2: Intro**

**Intro**

It was early in the morning, still dark outside.

Pdep's first day at work after vacation, he's quite nervous.

-"Yo bro! Wake up sleepyhead!" shouted Bsan from downstairs.

Pdep opened his eyes, he wearily crawled out of his bed and waddled out of his room, into the bathroom.

-"Pdep! Wake up!" shouted Bsan again from downstairs.

-"I'm up I'm up! I'm going to take a bath!" shouted Pdep at the stairs.

-"Me first!" shouted Bsan, and he nimbly jumped up the stairs, into the bathroom, pushed Pdep out of the bathroom and closed the door.

-"Jeez bro... I'm going to lie down some more then, wake me up when you're done" said Pdep wearily, and he waddled back into bed.

After several minutes of intense lying around, Bsan bashed through Pdep's room's door.

-"Brother! I'm all done! Hurry up in there so we can eat breakfast" shouted Bsan from inside the doorway.

-"Alright alright! There's no need to shout like that at this time!" said Pdep annoyed.

Pdep waddled into the bathroom again, he took a long, warm bath. Hearing the sounds of the busy suburbs relaxed him. The streets will soon be crowded by workers and homeless people.

When he was done bathing, Pdep opened the door.

-"Oh my Holy Guthix! Bsan! Put some clothes on man!" shouted Pdep astonished.

-"Sorry! I forgot my clothes in the bathroom, and I know you get all cranky when you're disturbed while bathing" said Bsan apologetically.

-"Of course you did, guess what, there's clothes in the closet!" said Pdep cranky.

-"I guess you get all cranky even after bathing. Anyway, you should hurry up, it's getting late. You don't want to be late the first day of work!" advised Bsan.

-"Yeah yeah, did you make breakfast?"

-"Yes, now you should put some clothes on and go eat breakfast" commanded Bsan.

-"You should too, and don't skip the putting clothes on part"

They both put pants on and ate breakfast.

-"Hmm, this is delicious! What's in it?" asked Pdep.

-"It's a regular chicken sammich! Oh, I put some of my jelly-sauce on it" explained Bsan.

-"So that's what I taste... It's really good" complimented Pdep

-"It's fermented jelly..." said Bsan slowly.

Pdep didn't care. He quickly ate his sammich because he saw it was time to go to work.

-"Well brother, I'm off to work. Have fun stealing stuff!" said Pdep while walking out of the door.

-"Bye brother! And for your information, I'm not stealing stuff anymore. Let's call it drifting" said Bsan while winking at Pdep.

Pdep walked down the path in the neighbourhood, it was a quiet path, but it soon changed into a busy street.

He took a left at the Rune Story, Leroy worked here, Pdep couldn't say hi because it was too late, Pdep might be late for work!

He took a left at the bank, onto the main street, it was very busy, luckily Pdep was already near the Bakery, where he worked.

When Pdep arrived at the bakery, he saw his boss angrily looking out of the window.

-"Hmm, I better avoid him, to the back-door!"

And so Pdep went to the back-door, he opened it, and he saw… his boss!

-"Ohaaaaai boss! Good morning!" said Pdep stuttering.

-"Noob says what?" asked the boss.

-"What?"

-"Haha! Always fun with you! You little hamster!"

-"You say too many useless things boss"

-"Just hurry up and please those customers!" commanded the boss.

-"Yes boss!" said Pdep.

Soon the Bakery was packed with customers, Pdep was delivering like crazy, till the telephone rang...

-"Ravorck's Bakery, Pdep speaking, how may I help you?" answered Pdep nicely.

-"Yeah, person, I need a chocolate cake delivered to 34 2nd street, Taverly. You got that?"

-"Yes, I wrap one up and deliver it right away!" said Pdep.

Pdep hung up and he started packing a chocolate cake.

When he was done packing, he told the boss: "I'm off for a delivery; I'll be back in about one hour!"

-"To where?" asked the boss.

-"Taverly!"

-"Be careful, there has been word going around that some nasty people have showed-up there…"

-"Okay! Bye boss!"

Pdep walked out of the store and walked down the Western road which eventually leads to Taverly.

Near the woods West of Varrock, Pdep heard someone mewing loudly, he walked towards the sound.

Pdep looked around and after some time of searching he found the origin of the sound...

It was a woman, though she had cat ears and cute little whiskers! She said: "Seeeeetuuuukaaa!" and disappeared, she dropped a cat-shaped amulet on the ground.

Pdep took the amulet from the ground and felt it, one side was fluffy like a cat, the other side was metal. Pdep put it on and continued his was to Taverly.

After some time, Pdep neared Taverly, he went through the big gate and entered the druid city of Taverly. He found 2nd street and found the house. He knocked on the door...


	3. Intro II, Where Conspiracies Are Born

**Chapter 3: Intro II**

**Intro II: **

**Where Conspiracies Are Born**

Pdep knocked at the door... No-one opened.

Pdep knocked at the door again... He became impatient, he started looking through the front-window, he couldn't see much.

-"Hmm, I guess nobody is home... What should I do with this cake then?" wondered Pdep.

-"OI!" shouted someone from far away.

Pdep turned around, he didn't see anyone...

-"OI YOU!" shouted someone again.

-"Ehh yeah?! Where you at?" yelled Pdep while circling around, it felt like the shouting came from everywhere.

-"Whatcha doin ova at my house!?"

-"I came to deliver this cake! And... where are you?!" yelled Pdep while looking at the house, he thought someone was inside, fooling him.

Someone grabbed Pdep's shoulder.

-"Waah!" screamed Pdep out of surprise, he quickly turned around.

-"Wow! Don't shout in ma ear man!" said a small, young man, he looked troubled.

-"Cake?" asked Pdep, a little jumpy from the surprise.

-"Oh I love cake, did not order one though! You sho' you at the right address?" asked the man.

-"2nd street in Taverly, number 34..." replied Pdep, he had calmed down.

-"That is ma house for sure! I guess I could eat ya cake... How much?" asked the man nicely.

-"117 gold pieces"

-"Duuuuudeee! That's a lot! Come in and we'll talk..." shouted the man shocked.

The man opened the door and gestured to come in, Pdep walked into the living room and looked around... It was dark, the light from outside was blocked by sheets and such.

All kinds of maps of Taverly, Burthorpe and the far-end of the Trollweiss Mountain were nailed into the wall. Circles and arrows were drawn onto the maps with red crayon.

-"Sit down, I'll make ya some tea" said the man, and he walked into the kitchen.

-"O.K..." said Pdep hesitantly.

After a couple of minutes, the man walked into the room with a plate of tea.

-"Sugar?" asked the man.

-"Two teaspoons please"

The man put two teaspoons of sugar into Pdep's tea, Pdep drank the tea and they quietly sat for a while.

-"Sooooo.... about the cake" asked Pdep slowly.

-"Don't worry, I've got the money right here. Let's eat it together, I could always use some company"

-"Sure, I love these cakes. I sometimes make them myself" responded Pdep joyously.

Pdep looked around some more while eating the cake, he noticed some records from Pearl Kyokai, a band Pdep liked.

-"Hey... are those...?" said Pdep, he pointed at the records.

-"You mean these Pearl Kyokai records? Yeah, they are. I love their music so much, I heard they're from Burthorpe... Yet it was very hard to find these records" explained the man joyfully.

-"Speaking of Burthorpe... what's with all these maps of the region?" asked Pdep surprise.

-"Do... do you really want to know?" asked the man.

-"Well, kinda..."

-"Fine, I'll tell you. But promise me, do not laugh, and let me finish my story"

-"O.K. Now go on"

-"_Long ago, when I was in school, I joined the literature club. In the end, it was just me and a girl from a class above me. We used to play checkers all day... Her name was Koizume Michaels..._"

-"Koizume? What an unusual name..."

-"What did I say?! Don't disturb me! I'll continue... _She used to say everything was a conspiracy, everything... From trees to soda cans, I liked her though, she helped me get through those rough times. Anyway, before she left school, she asked me for my help. She was 'investigating' this 'case', she told me the Royal Guard of Burthorpe were covering a deal with a guy called Axenghista. _

_He wanted to take over the mountain, burn it all down and build a castle, we found evidence of an evil conspiracy to take over the Region of Asgarnia. _

_Nobody believed us, and the Royal Guard tricked me to shut me up, everyone now thinks of me as some weird pervert who locks himself up in his room... Koizume had fled, she couldn't risk being branded a crazy person..._

They ruined my life just to cover for Axenghista, and I'm sure he is still plotting his evil schemes" told the man emotionally.

-"Geez, that's more than I expected to hear... I couldn't be of any help, could I?" asked Pdep, he sympathized the man.

-"Unless you're willing to commit... I guess not" said the man disappointed.

-"You know... I'd do anything for a Pearl Kyokai fan..."

-"Really? Will you help me? I promise I will reward you greatly" shouted the man happily.

-"Okay, my job was getting boring anyway. What do I need to do?"

-"Let me tell you my name first, I'm Ürstian, and welcome to ma house!"

-"My name's Pdep, I'm from Varrock. Pleased to help you!" said Pdep excited.

Pdep shook Ürstian's hand.


	4. I, Regretful Days Reward in Many Ways

**Chapter 4: Regretful Days Reward in Many Ways**

**Chapter One: Regretful Days Reward in Many Ways. **

After talking to Ürstian, Pdep went back to Varrock, preparing for the worst.

He went to sleep that night, early in the morning a surprise awaited him...

It were Leroy and Layla!

-"Pdep! Your mate is here! And a chick!" shouted Bsan from downstairs.

-"My names Layla!" shouted Layla indignantly.

-"And a chick called Layla!" shouted Bsan then.

Leroy ran upstairs and bashed through the door.

-"Pdep wake up! Let me introduce Layla to you, she's a childhood friend of mine" shouted Leroy.

-"Oh dude. Not today, I promised to help someone!" responded Pdep, who had just stepped fell of bed.

-"Tell us! We would be glad to help!" suggested Layla.

-"Well, it is kinda complicated. Hmm, I could just take you guys to him..."

-"Great! Let's go!" shouted Leroy eagerly.

-"But I don't have any pants on!"

-"Alright, you go put some pants on, and we'll wait downstairs" replied Leroy.

Pdep put his pants on and imaged Leroy and Layla helping him. It'd be quite fun. He went downstairs.

-"Let's go friends! We'll do this together!"

-"Uhh.... so, where's this guy?" asked Leroy.

-"Taverly. And we'll be there for quite a while" answered Pdep wonderingly.

-"C-c-can we st-st-stay at Falador?" said Layla while stuttering.

-"Why?" asked Pdep.

-"Just because..." responded Layla (_**Story Branch**_)

-"Alright, you guys go stay in Falador, but I'm going to Taverly and stay there"

-"That's OK Pdep, let's first meet this guy" suggested Leroy.

-"Alright, let's go!"

They left for Taverly, after a couple of hours walking they arrived.

They rang Ürstian's doorbell. He opened.

-"Yo! Pdep! Come in. Hey, you brought your friend, and a chick!" said Ürstian surprised.

-"IT'S LAYLA!" shouted Layla annoyed.

Ürstian bent over to whisper in Pdep's ear: "Feisty lady, huh?"

Pdep nodded.

-"Well, I guess Pdep brought you here to help me defeat Axenghista" assumed Ürstian.

-"He hasn't really told us anything yet. He thought you'd do that" explained Layla.

-"Alright, basically, Axenghista is evil and needs to be defeated"

-"What is the plan? Where is Axenghista? We need more details here!"

-"I have a five-step plan.

_First_, we need to spy on the castle where he lives. Find an opening.

_Second_, once we find an opening, we need to investigate from the inside.

_Third_, we need to find the place Axenghista resides, probably in the Northern King Suite.

_Fourth_, when we find him, we need to eliminate him.

_Fifth_, when he's dead, we need to get the hell out of there. There's a steel cable from construction on the northern side, it leads to a glacier apart from the castle. Meaning they cannot reach it without deploying iceboats. Which they don't have" explained Ürstian.

-"Great, but how do we get from the glacier back to Taverly" asked Pdep.

-"You probably think I've never been there before. Guess what, I have. I made a tunnel from the Glacier to a trapdoor behind Catherby Fishing Store. Harry will help you, the store owner, tell him 'Larry's a fool', he'll bring you to the secret backroom, you'll be safe there if you're followed"

-"Jeez Ürstian, you've really thought this through. But won't there be lots of guards near Axenghista's room?" asked Layla.

-"Yes, but when we go in for real, I'll come out of my house and yell stuff about Axenghista, the guards will come to arrest me, thus leaving Axenghista's castle behind"

-"Alright, so now we know what to do, should we get down to business immediately?" asked Leroy.

-"No, take a day to relax, we'll get to business tomorrow. And remember, I'll be here"

-"OK, we'll see you later. We're gonna relax in Falador and tomorrow we'll find a way into the castle" proposed Layla.

-"Oh, I'm gonna stay here in Taverly, but Layla has some sort of problem with Taverly, and she doesn't want to tell us" explained Pdep.

-"See you later"

Pdep, Leroy and Layla left the house, Layla and Leroy said goodbye to Pdep and left for Falador.

Pdep stayed in Taverly, he was bored and grabbed the amulet he picked-up near Varrock out of his pocket, examining it, he found some sort of button.

-"I wonder what this does..." said Pdep wonderingly.

He pushed it, but nothing happened immediately.

Some time later, Pdep noticed a cat walking around him, what's up with that?


	5. II, Pounding Cats

**Chapter Two: _"Pounding Cats"_**

It's still day one of Pdep, Layla and Leroy's mission. Well... 'mission', they haven't started yet. While Leroy and Layla found a place to stay in Falador, probably snoring by now, Pdep is still roaming the streets of Taverly, awaiting a nice surprise.

He forgot about the cat that was following him earlier, the cat hasn't forgotten about Pdep though, not in the least.

-'Hmm, I should find a place to sleep... Maybe I could spend the night at Ürstian's place, I should go and ask', thought Pdep to himself.

Pdep turned around, he noticed a cat, sitting in the grass.

-"Yo kitty, why are you still roaming the streets at this hour?" shouted Pdep to the cat.

-"I could be asking you the same question, bud" said the cat, with a sneaky tone.

-"What did you just say, pal?" asked Pdep indignantly.

-"I said... that I could, ask you the same question, comprende?"responded the cat, with an even sneakier tone.

-"NO! No comprende, and don't talk so sneakily!" shouted Pdep, who was starting to get cross with a cat.

-"I 'spose you're looking for trouble? Speaking to me like that, nah-ah-ah, silly boy" said the cat, with the same tone.

-"What is you're problem, cat?!" asked Pdep crossly.

-"Eh eh, I've only got one thing to say, and that would be... 'BOOYA'" shouted the cat suddenly, Pdep startled. And the cat jumped away.

-"What's his problem..." questioned Pdep to himself.

-"You, obviously" said somebody to Pdep's right. It was a guy who opened the window, after all the fuss Pdep created with the cat.

Pdep quickly turned to him, he said: "Shut up!", Pdep walked away, to Ürstian's house.

-"Ya don't have to be a stranger 'round here!" shouted the man.

-"Oh Herald, come back to bed, momma's got a surprise for you!" said a woman seductively, from within the room.

-"I'm coming, sweety!" said the man, and he closed the window.

Pdep arrived at Ürstian's home, and knocked on the door.

-"It's open!" shouted Ürstian from within the house.

Pdep opened the door, and went inside, into the living room.

-"Hey Ürstian, can I crash here for tonight?" asked Pdep nicely.

-"Well sure, you can stay here as long as you're on this mission, go upstairs, 3rd door to your left" responded Ürstian.

-"Thanks!" said Pdep, he ran up the stairs and opened the door. He quickly undressed and jumped into his bed.

-"Well well well, we meet again Mr. Pdep, why are you, in my master's guest-bed?" asked the cat Pdep argued with before.

-"Ürstian wanted me to do something... Wait, he's your boss?!" asked Pdep abruptly.

-"So, you're Ürstian's friend? He told me everything about you... I'm here to help" said the cat, without the sneaky tone, even with a friendly tone!

-"Alright. So... how exactly am I talking to you again?" asked Pdep wonderingly.

-"What do you mean, human?" asked the can.

-"I mean, how can I talk to a cat?" explained Pdep.

-"Oh, well, remember that amulet you found?"

-"Yeah"

-"Well, you sorta... activated it, which.. uhh... is a good thing! Because... well, you can talk to cats now!" said the cat while stuttering, only he knew how bad this was.

-"Well that's just jolly good fun!" responded Pdep happily.

-"Oh my God you're such a wuss, that will be one hell of a training then" said the cat confuzzled. ('Confuzzled' lit. 'confusing' and 'puzzled', the more you know*)

-"Wait, why are you confuzzled? I should be the one confuzzled, this cat-speaking thing came out of no-where, you know"

-"Don't break your back over it, you've got way more important things to worry about, and those things might actually break your back!" explained the cat, trying to calm Pdep down.

-"Cat say what now?" responded Pdep insensibly, "Well, I don't care, I'm going to sleep".

-"You're not going to sleep" said the cat contradictory.

-"Guess what!? I am"

-"You're not, open your eyes!"

-"I'm not opening my eyes!"

-"OPEN YOUR EYES!!!!"

-"I'M NOT OP-..." said Pdep while opening his eyes, surprisingly, Pdep wasn't in Ürstian's room anymore, he appeared in some sort of training base, "-ening my eyes... OK, where the cupcakes am I?"

-"Cupcakes?! CUPCAKES!? This is not the time to talk about damn cupcakes!" said the cat crossly.

-"I'm going to die, aren't I? I don't wanna die! I'm too young! I haven't even done it! I don-..." shouted Pdep melodramatically, until the cat slapped him in the face.

-"Bam! Right in the kisser, now stop being so damn bambe! Shape up!" ordered the cat.

('Bambe' lit. 'melodramatic in everything you do/say/think', the more you know*)

-"Alright Mr. Fur-ball, what do I need to do?" asked Pdep.

-"My name's Jaffa, Ürstian asked me to train you. Now stand up, back straight, chest forward, chin up, and for goodness sakes, look manly!" ordered Jaffa, Pdep followed orders.

-"Alright, what do I need to do?!" asked Pdep.

-"You must know how to defend yourself, Axenghista's guards might be distracted by Ürstian when you're going in for real, but knowing some slick moves is always a good thing. Firstly, if someone..." said the cat, he had explained the theory, on with the practice, he put some cat-sized boxing gloves on, and stood on two legs, -"Right, so I'm going to show you how a normal man would hit you, and teach you how to defend yourself", the cat hit a dummy a few times, like a real boxer-kitty! By dawn they had gone through all, theory and practice. Pdep's no master yet, but he damn sure knows how to defend himself now!

-"Damn straight he knows!" shouted Jaffa.


	6. III, Back to the Old Days?

**Chapter Three: Back to the Old Days?**

Pdep woke up, he noticed the sun had already gone up.

He thought to himself: _"Should we really go through with this? I guess I'll have to think about that..."_

Ürstian jumped into the room.

"Pdep, I'm afraid you don't know the severity of this mission, if we don't do this Axenghista might take-over Gielinor!" explained Ürstian.

"Yeah yeah, I get it, save the world bla bla bla. And how'd you know I was thinking about that?" said Pdep while turning his back to Ürstian.

"Axenghista has connections with the Penguins and Gnomes. They're more dangerous than they appear, believe me" said Ürstian, while skillfully evading Pdep's question.

"Penguins? Gnomes?! You've gotta be kidding me, those little creatures won't hurt a thing" responded Pdep disbelievingly.

"You should go talk to Larry when you've finished your quest. Oh, how about you tell your brother and employer that you're gone for a while?"

"Ahhhhhh! I've forgotten about them! Can I go to Varrock and tell them? It'll only take a day!" begged Pdep.

"Sure, go fetch Leroy and that chick" suggested Ürstian.

"Yup!" responded Pdep, he quickly got dressed and left the house. On his way to Falador, he ran into Leroy and Layla.

"Guys, I haven't told Bsan and Boss that I'll be gone yet, we must hurry to Varrock and explain it to them!" said Pdep upon greeting Leroy and Layla.

"Ehh, yeah, I can't really go back to Varrock..." said Leroy slowly.

"Oh Guthix, Leroy what did you do this time?" asked Pdep annoyed.

"I kinda helped an illegal man from Falador hide from the guards in my basement. The guards saw him through the grid, I had enough time to flee, and I think the man did too... Anyway, the guards are looking for me" explained Leroy. (Note: This will be told in my other story)

"So, what, you're a refugee now?" asked Pdep even more annoyed.

"I guess... but you can go alone right?" suggested Leroy.

"Fine! Layla, let's go!" said Pdep demanding, and he walked toward Layla.

Leroy pulled Pdep back, and moved his mouth to his ear.

"Pdep, can you.. maybe not take Layla with you?" whispered Leroy to Pdep.

"Why?" said Pdep out loud.

Leroy smacked him on the head.

"Shh! Now, please don't take Layla with you!" whispered Leroy pleadingly.

"Fine!" whispered Pdep

"Alright Layla, Leroy wants to stay with you in Falador, I'll be back as soon as I can" said Pdep stridently with a big smirk on his face.

"Yay!" said Layla obliviously.

"Well then, be seeing you!" said Pdep, and he left for Varrock.

"....aaaaaaand he's gone. What do you want to do now?" said Leroy.

"Oh you know what I want to do, silly!" said Layla teasingly.

Pdep arrived home, his brother wasn't there, so Pdep decided to tell Boss first. It became dark outside, yet it was only 2 o'clock.

"Better take my coat!" said Pdep to himself, he thought it might rain soon.

He walked back outside, into the direction of the bakery, it got really dark and started to rain.

It was worse than Pdep thought, thunder and lightning commenced. Luckily, Pdep was already inside the bakery.

"Hey Boss, sorry I disappeared so suddenly" said Pdep when he came in.

"Oh Pdep! Thank Guthix you've returned! I was so worried, man!" said Boss, while he hugged Pdep, "I thought they got you".

"Wait, 'they'? Who are 'they'" asked Pdep strictly.

"Well, 'they' ar... ah.. ahhh...hgg..." explained Boss, until his face went all pale.

Boss fell forward toward Pdep, Pdep thought he wanted to hug him.

"Oh, it's alright Boss, no need to hug me while you were trying to tell me... OH MY GUTHIX!" screamed Pdep when he found out Boss was shot by a bolt.

He tried looking past Boss, and he saw a shady stranger sitting in the windowsill with a weird crossbow. Pdep threw Boss on the ground and ran to the window, he saw the person running away into the darkness.

"Yeah you better run! My brother will make you pay!" shouted Pdep in despair.


	7. IV, Shady Recitals

**Chapter Four: Shady Recitals**

**Shady Recitals**

Pdep turned around and looked at Boss, he was squirming in pain. Pdep jumped to Boss and crouched next to him.

"Oh Boss, what am I going to do now?"

"Pdep, I'm not hurt too badly. I'll survive, now let me tell you what I wanted to tell you..." responded Boss, he was about to tell...

"No! We must get you to a doctor! There's one round the corner, isn't there?"asked Pdep determined, "let's go!"

Pdep nimbly lifted Boss up and jumped outside, he took a right and ended up hitting the door to the doctor's house, Pdep fell down and Boss hit the pavement. The door opened, and a nice-looking Old Man stood there.

"Guys, it's very rude to crack your heads open on someone's door! You should be more careful next time" said the Old Man with a very wise tone.

"I'm sorry Old Man, it was my fault. See, someone shot Boss and I freaked out. Can you take a look at him?" said Pdep calmly, he was calm because he hit his butt so hard, that he didn't feel like acting crazy anymore.

"Oh sure, bring him in. I've got another patient here though, so Boss will have to wait a couple of minutes" responded the Old Man nicely.

The Old Man slowly walked toward his patient, and went back to examining him.

"Wait, where do I put him? Isn't there a bed or something in here?" asked Pdep while carrying Boss again.

"Of course there is", said the doctor while pointing at one of his many blue-colored doors, "just through there".

"Okay thanks"

Pdep waddled into the room, Boss was a heavy man! Pdep put Boss on the bed, sat down next to him, and sighed deeply. He looked around.

It was a very empty room, colored white and had ducks painted on the walls, Pdep didn't see anything abnormal; until he saw some scrolls and a chart laying under the bed.

He leaned down to grab a scroll from under the bed when the Old Man walked in.

"No! That's totally private!" the Old Man shouted childishly, while he jumped toward Pdep to jerk the scroll out of Pdep's hand.

"That's not for you to see" said the Old Man with his normal wise tone.

The Old Man walked out of the room to hide the scroll elsewhere while Pdep quickly hid the rest of the scrolls and the chart, which the Old Man forget about, under his clothes. Soon the Old Man came back.

"So what happened?" asked the Old Man as if the whole scroll thing never happened.

"Well, Boss was about to tell me something when someone shot him from the back. I didn't see who, and I don't know what weapon he used" explained Pdep to the Old Man, who was listening with interest.

"I think it's best to remove the bolt from Boss and examine it. We might find out what the weapon was, when we know what bolt the shooter used" said the Old Man, wise as ever.

"True that" responded Pdep unprofessionally, and he turned Boss onto his stomach. He took Boss's shirt off and looked at the shot wound.

"Seems rather deep, shall I tranquilize you first?" asked the Old Man while looking at Boss.

"Why would you want to tranquilize me?" asked Pdep obliviously.

"I was asking Boss, stupid" responded the Old Man tongue beaten.

"No thanks, I can take a little pain" responded Boss as if there wasn't a bolt stuck in his back.

"Dammit..." murmured the Old Man, Pdep looked at him questionably, but he didn't say anything.

"Fine, I'll take it out slowly" said the Old Man while putting on gloves.

The Old Man slowly put his hand in the wound; Boss took the pillow, put his head in and screamed with pain. The Old Man quickly pulled his hand out, holding a creamy-yellow colored bolt, he put the bolt in his pocket and walked out of the room.

He came back with some bandage and a white patch, he took some colorless fluid out of his pocket and sprayed it over the wound, put the patch on it and wound the bandage around it.

"There, as good as new, as for the bolt, it was nothing special. Now please leave as I have other patients waiting" said the Old Man suspiciously as he showed Boss and Pdep out.

Someone walked up to Boss and Pdep, it was the patient the Old Man examined when Boss and Pdep came in, he said: "I've got something for you, see, I've never liked this Old Man, he seems to have a secret or something, and when he hid that scroll from you guys, I thought that scroll might contain that secret", and the took the scroll out of his pocket, "so I took it, I hope you can unravel the mystery and don't forget to tell me what the secret is when you do!", he explained.

"That's great! I wonder what is on these..." said Pdep, when the Old Man jumped out of the window and shouted: "Gimme back my scrolls, thieves!!"

Pdep, Boss and the patient ran into different directions, the Old Man was sighing deeply as he approached the spot where the three were standing, and he said: "I'm way too old for this. I better get me some help...", and he went back inside.

Pdep was running down the path to his house, he stopped and looked behind, the Old Man was gone. Pdep sighed out of happiness, he got away. He walked to his house and was greeted by Bsan.

"Hey bro, are you going to tell me where you've been?" asked Bsan abruptly.

"Oh yeah, just let me..." responded Pdep while sighing deeply.

"I won't let you do anything unless you tell me where you went" said Bsan strict, when the scrolls and the chart Pdep had been carrying fell from underneath his clothes.

Bsan inhaled from amazement, he looked at Pdep and said: "So YOU took the scrolls from the Old Man..."

"Shh! It's a secret, they were lying under his bed. They seem to contain a valuable secret!" said Pdep excitedly, he didn't get what was going on yet.

Pdep went inside the house with the scrolls and the chart held in his arms, he threw them on the ground, kneeled before them and opened them. He saw 'Project Axenghista" and a chart of the Trollweiss Mountain region where Axenghista's castle was. It had all kinds of arrows and lines drawn on it.

Pdep was amazed, until he felt a cold object in his neck, he moved his arm towards it and felt it was a sword. He turned around and saw his brother standing aggressively, holding a big Adamant sword.

"What... what..." stuttered Pdep from amazement, he couldn't quite unwrap the hints...

And then it hit him.


	8. V, Unearthing the Unbelievable

**Chapter Five: Unearthing the Unbelievable.**

**Unearthing the Unbelievable**

Pdep was shocked to see his brother holding a sword to Pdep's neck. He just could not believe his own brother would do such a thing.

"Bsan…! How could you? Argh… Why didn't I figure it out sooner?! So, you're really one of them?" asked Pdep maudlin.

"Oh bro, I can't believe you haven't figured it out sooner, it was so conspicuous!" responded Bsan laughingly.

"Well, I guess I can only give up…" whispered Pdep,

Immediately after saying it, he jumped up and kicked the sword, he thought: 'This asks for some evasive action! I should **do a barrel roll**!'

Bsan startled and dropped the sword; Pdep quickly grabbed the chart and ran for the window.

"Like hell I'm letting you go!" shouted Bsan, he was surprised Pdep had such courage to kick his sword.

"Catch me if you can, big bro" were Pdep's last words before jumping through the window and escaping Bsan's imprisonment. Bsan saw how Pdep landed on his legs and ran toward the main square with grave speed. He thought: 'I can never catch him, when did he get so fast?! It's time to call for help…'

Pdep was unaware of what Bsan was going to do, and he kept running; he quickly approached the doctor's house, and saw the Old Man looking at him, hatefully.

Pdep ran past the house and into the Bakery, he saw Boss cleaning the stove; he pulled Boss out of the stove and said: "Boss, apparently Bsan is one of them too, we're not safe in Varrock!"

"You should worry less, I bet they're not even that dangerous!" said Boss wisely.

A loud bang engulfed the Bakery, scattered glass flew past Pdep's head, it came from everywhere!

"Why must I always be proven wrong?" asked Boss rhetorically.

"Remember me not to listen to you anymore" said Pdep disappointedly, while staring angrily toward Boss.

When the rubble and dust stopped flying through the Bakery like maniacs, Pdep saw his brother, a few henchmen of him in blue disguises, the Old Man with the scrolls that Pdep had stolen, and a weird blue-haired lady who didn't fit into this environment at all.

"Sup; Got them scrollz?" said the Old Man while standing sturdily and inhaling some air through his cigar, he had a big axe behind his back.

"Act your age!" said the blue-haired woman strictly; she had an accent which Pdep had never heard before.

A white-silver light changed the Old Man into a Young Man, a very Young Man indeed. He looked twenty now, in contradiction to his ninety-year old look just seconds before, Boss looked amazed.

The woman said: "Yay! You're back to your hot self!" and started staring at him amorously.

"Yes. Let's get back to business now, alright?" said Bsan, "Listen, Pdep…"

"…Listen? LISTEN? You betrayed me, my own brother betrayed me!" said Pdep as if he was talking about something disgusting.

"Calm down bro, it's more complicated than that" said Bsan calmly.

"Oh yeah? Isn't that kind of a cliché line?" asked Pdep sarcastically.

"C'mon Pdep, calm down"

"I will not calm down… hey wait, what's that?" Pdep pointed toward a flashing round thing.

"Very funny friend, but we're not falling for that one" said the Young Man.

A henchman of Bsan did look at what Pdep was pointing toward; he immediately knew what it was and shouted: "Booooooooommmbbbb!!!!!" And the henchman jumped out of a broken window.

Pdep and Boss ran out of the Bakery, and ran toward the Western Gate. They heard a short bang and a hissing sound, they saw a smoky cloud coming out of the Bakery; Bsan, the blue-haired lady and Young Man came out of the Bakery, coughing heavily. The lady tried to shout something but couldn't, and Boss and Pdep ran away.

"C'mon Boss, we need to get to Ürstian in Taverly. I think that's our only safe place until we figure out what this is all about" proposed Pdep.

"Ha! I bet it's about gold or money or something. That's way too cliché of them!" said Boss while laughing loudly.

"I envy you so much…" told Pdep Boss while sighing deeply.

"Why?"

"Because you're always so positive and happy, even in a situation like this"

"Just look on the bright side, we can now enjoy an exciting adventure!"

And Boss and Pdep walked into a beautiful sunset, off to Taverly, to leave the trouble in Varrock for another day.

-Meanwhile in Varrock-

"Dammit Bsan! You're henchmen left a bomb under my feet!" shouted the weird blue-haired lady.

"Calm down, it was an accident, and it didn't get us killed did it?"

The lady growled toward Bsan and slapped him.


	9. VI, Murky Smirking Wilderness Abyss

**Hey guys, so I've been typing a lot lately (I usually write like one chapter bi-weekly?) Anyway, this is my recent chapter (finished 5 mintues ago) **  
**Please R&R!**

**Oh, and beware of the Wildy IRL, it can be kinda deadly, you know 3**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Murky Smirking Wilderness Abyss **

**Murky Smirking Wilderness Abyss**

Pdep sighed, it was early in the morning when Boss and Pdep arrived in Falador, they decided to find Leroy and Layla before going to Taverly. Pdep had to get the whole 'Brother is a betrayer' thing off his chest.

Pdep and Boss walked on to the Main Square, Pdep noticed the statue, that used to stand proudly on a big plinth in the middle of the square, was gone, only the plinth remained. But Pdep wasn't concerned about that, he could only think about what happened in Varrock, and discussing it with his friends.

"'Sup, Pdep!?" shouted Leroy from behind Pdep, Pdep turned around and ran towards Leroy, he hugged Leroy and Layla and said: "Guys, something terrible has happened; let's get to Taverly, I'll tell you on the way"

The four started walking toward Taverly, but as soon as Pdep started telling what happened, they stopped and sat down in the mushy moss next to the main road.

"Wait, start from the beginning; you went to tell Boss and Bsan that you were going to help Ürstian, and then what?" asked Leroy who was paying extreme attention.  
"I first went to tell Boss because Bsan wasn't home, so I went inside the Bakery and Boss got shot. We went to the Old Man, to seek help for Boss, and he had some weird scrolls and a chart under his bed, I stole them and went to Bsan.  
He attacked me and took my scrolls, but I kept the chart, and I ran back to the Bakery to take Boss with me on my mission, because Varrock wasn't safe anymore, right?  
Then this weird blue-haired lady, Bsan and his henchmen and the Old Man, who turned out to be a Young Man, appeared in the Bakery and we had a little show-down, but thanks to Bsan's henchmen we got away" explained Pdep carefully and very detailed.  
"Well, what do we do now?" asked Leroy confoundedly.  
"I figured we'd help Ürstian first, because I promised him, and then sort the whole thing with Bsan out. Because I can help Ürstian with you guys, and if I went to sort the thing with Bsan out, I'd have to leave you guys somewhere; which wouldn't feel right" proposed Pdep.  
"Yeah, alright" said Layla while agreeing.  
"Let's go help Ürstian then!"

The four quickly went to Ürstian's house, Pdep told him what happened, and he reacted baffled. He soon made up a plan to quickly infiltrate the castle so I could sort my own things out quickly after.  
The plan is simple, get into the castle, kill Axenghista, and get away. It sounded very executable; without using the chart Pdep stole and kept.

Pdep, Leroy, Layla, Ürstian and Boss went to the castle, Leroy thought it might be difficult with five people trying to infiltrate a castle, we'll see…

"It would've been easier if we had those scrolls too, right Pdep?" asked Boss nicely.  
"Oh yeah, now we only have this chart; I guess it's handy to have a hand-drawn map of the surrounding, although it's too bad it's only form the sea-side" explained Pdep.  
"It's a chart after all… But I know a way into the castle, so we don't really need it" said Ürstian, he had been to that castle many times, he told us.

The five walked through a gate in the big white rampart between Taverly and Goblin Village, and went northward.

"Hey, isn't this the route to the Wilderness?" asked Pdep obliviously.  
"Oh sure, if you want to call it 'Wilderness', I personally call it 'home', but… you know" said Ürstian smugly.  
"Dammit Ürstian, you'll lead us to death this way!" shouted Leroy unpleasantly surprised.  
"Don't worry, I know this place, we're going to Bandit Camp up North, some people there might help us" explained Ürstian, he dropped his smug accent. But his expression was as smug as his accent before…

The four followed Ürstian unwillingly, and they soon entered Bandit Camp, all kinds of brawny men and women walked around there, some talking, some fighting.  
Pdep, Layla and Boss didn't feel safe, but Leroy quite liked what he saw.

"This is awesome Ürstian, I didn't know you were this bad-ass!" said Leroy complimenting Ürstian.  
"Oh, you know… hehe… I like to … work out… hehe…" said Ürstian very smugly.  
"It doesn't show" shouted Layla in a dirty tone.

Ürstian didn't respond. He walked into the bar and greeted a feisty, husky woman, she hugged him and Ürstian signaled the four to come over.

"'Sup?" said Leroy.  
The woman smirked and pushed Leroy to the ground, she put one leg on his chest and said: "Shrimps are usually polite here, I think you should be polite too, shrimp"

What she didn't know is that Leroy loves a bossy woman…

"Leroy, I think you should wait outside" suggested Pdep nicely.  
"But…"  
"…Now!" said Pdep bossy.

Leroy went outside.

"So, everyone, this is Yamagata" said Ürstian, "She's a good friend of mine and helps me when I need it. Be nice to her"  
"Hey! And it's actually Mieke (pronounce: Mee-kèh), Ürstian calls me Yamagata because of a certain happening in a certain bedroom…" said Mieke suggestively.

Ürstian blushed; and he explained Mieke what was going on. She wanted to help but couldn't, so instead she donated some weapons and other random but helpful stuff, to the five.

"Well, we'll be going then, hope to see you soon Yamagata" said Ürstian and Mieke touched him suggestively, she winked; Ürstian blushed again.

The four walked out and picked-up Leroy, he was very happy with the new weapons they had, and together they went North-West.

* * *

**Whaddaya think? You like the hawt&buffy Mieke? I think you can guess what was going on between Mieke and Ürstian, but that don't mean Leroy don't want no piece of dat Mieke ;)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and I will probably write another chapter next week!**  
**AND R&R!!!**


	10. VII, Can You Bend, Stretch and Jump?

**Chapter Seven: Can You Bend, Stretch and Jump?**

**Can You Bend, Stretch and Jump? Wilderness Agility Course FTW!**

"Too bad Mieke couldn't help us, isn't it?" said Pdep sadly, he thought Mieke could've been of great help.  
"Yeah, I'm sure she could've helped us with something important!" shouted Ürstian enthusiastically.  
"She was cute! She was strong! She was hot! She was…" shouted Leroy, when Layla hit him.  
"Stop it Leroy, stop it all of you! You shouldn't drool over women" explained Leroy, she wanted to add 'other than me', but she thought the four would call her arrogant…  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. We should concentrate on the mission! Uhh, where are we going now?" asked Pdep, "You're not going to lead us to another dead-camp right?"  
"Don't exaggerate Pdep! Bandit Camp isn't that bad! And for your information, we're going to Axenghista's Castle now. I think you'll be able to see it soon" explained Ürstian, you could hear the nervousness in his voice; he wasn't sure how this would end either…

They walked on through the deserted Wilderness, it kept getting darker and darker, and the ground turned to black ash. It wasn't a neat place to be.

The big, black volcanoes spew ash into the air, making everything blacker, soon ash was everywhere, on the ground, in the air, in the five's lungs and it became unbearable. The five were forced to put facemasks on, which they made out of their clothes.

"For Guthix' sake! How much further?" yelled Leroy annoyed. Boss tried to calm him down but that made Leroy angrier.  
"Not very far, we've got to go up that hill", said Ürstian while pointing at a white-looking hill, "and then we should see the Castle and a way into it"  
"Why is that Hill white? We're knee-high in ash now, so that can't be snow, can it?" asked Boss intrigued.  
"Why yes it can, the volcanoes spew ash this way, and the cold air cools it down. Cold ash at this altitude mixes with snow to make a 'special' powder" explained Ürstian carefully.  
"I'm not going to argue with that logic"

The five hurried up the hill, the ash was suddenly gone and the five sat down. They could see the Castle now; but that wasn't the problem.

"Oh my Guthix, look at that! How are we going to get through that?" shouted Leroy annoyed at Ürstian, he didn't understand why Ürstian hasn't told them about it.  
"I didn't know this was here either, they must've made it recently. Let's go!" explained Ürstian, and he jumped down the hill.  
"Wait! You're actually going to try getting through this? Look at those funbags! And how you like them fishes?" asked Pdep, he was very afraid of going through this… this… terrible nightmare.  
"Don't be wimps, we could easily cross this. Yeah, there might be lots of guards, and yeah, we might need some equipment, but we can do this!" said Ürstian encouraging.  
"I guess you're right…" whispered Pdep.  
"What?"  
"I guess you're right!" said Pdep.  
"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"  
"YOU ARE RIGHT, ÜRSTIAN!" shouted Pdep encouraged.  
"Then, let's kick the crap out of this AGILITY COURSE!"  
"YEAH!"


End file.
